


Спать на полу

by lachance



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Никто не предупредил, что раненые дети вырастают в склочных взрослых.





	Спать на полу

Если подумать. Если покопаться в памяти: вот он сидит на ступеньках возле спортивного центра и натягивает штанину на ссаженное колено, прячет разбитые руки. Рухнул на сетку, когда тренировался без страховки, пока тренер не видел, в травме пришлось наложить четыре шва, а потом Слэйд повел его в кино. Из команды Дика выставили тогда, но плевать — все равно командировка заканчивалась и пора было двигаться дальше. 

На потертом красном сидении Дик развалился, закинув ноги на спинку соседнего, сгребал попкорн пятерней и жаловался, что когда он пытался заниматься, затянув лассо на ветке дерева — никто не доставал его техникой безопасности и прочей херней; никого не беспокоило, что будет, если он рухнет на землю, а тут сетка, бога ради, ее разве не за этим туда повесили?

У его родителей вот ее не было.

Только толща пустого воздуха под трапецией и дощатый пол внизу.

Он кутался в слишком большую джинсовку и пытался спрятать обожженную щеку — бывший фостерский подросток, который пока не понял, что людям просто больше не плевать на него.

***

Дик сидел на ступеньках возле спортивного центра, набросив куртку Слэйда поверх трико. И они снова грызлись, потому что работа военного — разъездная работа, и «зачем ты забрал меня, если не живешь нигде», и «просто оставь меня здесь, я найду, где заработать, окей?».

— Дик, тебе шестнадцать.

— Мне что, эмансипироваться?

Никто не предупредил, что раненые дети вырастают в склочных взрослых. Никто не предупредил, и откуда ему было знать. Через неделю Дик стоял рядом с ним на вокзале и до белых костяшек сжимал ручку чемодана, сонный и тощий, и глядел так, будто они оба уезжали на войну, и война у них — разная.

***

Дик сидел на ступеньках возле спортивного центра с бронзовой медалью на шее. Глаза были мокрые — он готовился на золото и должен был получить золото, но потом были дрогнувшая рука и полет прямиком в защитную сетку. Разорванное трико едва прикрывало ссаженное колено. Начинало моросить — ранняя грязная северная осень, а через неделю ехать дальше к границе, где в сезон дождей нога утопает в грязи по щиколотку.

Из такой грязи даже Дик не смог бы взлететь на гимнастическом кольце. Даже Дик бы не смог.

***

Переезды всю осень и всю зиму, и всю весну. Трясущиеся вагоны, командировочные в конверте, металлический бокс грузовика, где солдаты спят вповалку на куче вещей, как беженцы — с детьми и всем своим имуществом в рюкзаках; Слэйд привык к этому за тридцать лет, но дети, выращенные полевыми городками, наверное, не привыкают никогда. В каждом захолустье, где их квартируют, он задает один и тот же вопрос:

— Я смогу там тренироваться?

И Слэйд раздраженно дергает плечом, стряхивая форму:

— Я похож на Вашингтон Пост? Купи на станции газету.

Тридцать лет прошло. Дослужился до полковника. А обращаться с одним единственным ребенком — так и не научился. У Дика зло кривятся губы. Ему восемнадцать — может выйти на ближайшей станции и уйти в никуда, в свою спортивную карьеру, к своим женщинам, в свою жизнь, не испорченную дерьмовыми попытками о нем позаботиться на перегоне между Огайо и Ютой, между Айдахо и Калифорнией, между автоматом и штык-ножом. Дик шипит, как рассерженная гюрза, и первый раз в жизни кидается навстречу, и Слэйд сгребает его за волосы, чтобы встряхнуть, как щенка. Дик впивается зубами в его нижнюю губу. Воздух раскаляется, как дуло после выстрела; Слэйд вряд ли когда-нибудь простит себя за это.

Слэйд вряд ли когда-нибудь себя обвинит. 

Под джинсами у Дика тренировочное трико, которое он сам быстро стягивает, если правильно провести рукой и нажать ладонью между лопаток.

Спроси у Слэйда — скажет, что не спал с мужчинами. Но на дальних перегонах, в военных лагерях, залитых дождем, на узких койках в казармах на тридцать человек — бывает разное. Дик вскидывается и хрипит, гибкий, как танцовщица. Ни одна из его спортивных школ за эти годы не была зря.

Поздней ночью, когда колеса замедляют стук перед ближайшей станцией, Дик натягивает штаны на голое тело, бросает: «Надо проветрить голову», а возвращается с красным лицом, будто в щеки втирал первый рыхлый снег, чтобы успокоиться.

***

Он старался. Вроде того. Это будто на учениях в шестнадцать лет велели выбить десятку в тире, когда он только-только научился разбирать автомат. Руки слишком тяжелые, ни черта не умеешь, даже делать вид, что это не так. С конца весны до середины лета они торчат в глуши, в городке, построенном вокруг военного аэропорта, где нет гражданских, только солдаты, их жены и дети, и это как оказаться в глухой оккупации — мира, где никто не воюет, больше не существует как такового.

Все лето Дик тренируется, забросив лассо на крепкую ветку дерева, растянув веревку между двумя снарядами, шагая по скату крыши, вытянув руки, и это совсем как в детстве — будто на него всем плевать. Они спят — на укрытом жесткими одеялами матрасе на полу, пока ветер швыряет сухую западную пыль в оконные щели. Дик не жалуется, он не жалуется вообще никогда. Он сыто улыбается после и закидывает ногу ему на бедро, и смеется так, как больше никто не умеет — будто ему правда хорошо здесь, будто он хотел бы остаться.

Как это называется — Слэйд не знает, но даже он понимает, что это ложь.

***

Дик сидит на ступеньках возле спортивного центра и рассказывает: новый тренер — славная женщина, через год — сборная, через год — национальные, и пару месяцев придется потерпеть спортивное общежитие с комнатами на десять человек, но потом у него будет все. Слэйд стоит над ним и просто ждет конца монолога, потому что знает, чем все закончится. Никакого сюрприза в этом нет.

Дик улыбается — широко и искренне, как только дети и хорошие лжецы умеют:

— Приезжай, а? Хотя бы на отборочные. Я буду тренироваться. Я больше не упаду.

— Я не знаю.

— Ты не хочешь, да?

Улыбка светлая и спокойная, а потом запрокидывает голову и смотрит на солнце сквозь собственные пальцы. Он даже не осуждает, и это так странно паршиво, будто Слэйд отец-алкоголик, которого обнимает взрослый сын, говоря: «Я прощаю тебя».

Эй, меня было за что прощать, да?

Вот такой я жалкий кусок дерьма, да?

***

Он все сделал правильно. Нечего было с самого начала сироту за собой таскать. Слэйд это выбрал — вроде как, в шестнадцать лет мало кто может выбирать осознанно — и никогда не жалел ни о чем. Это было — перегоны, военные городки на сорок человек, пустая взлетная полоса, на которой в ряд выстраивают бомбардировщики, и заспанный доктор последний раз проверяет у кого-то давление... Крошечные съемные квартиры, осада, шаткий мир на случай войны. Дика же не нужно было тащить в этот мир вовсе, его нужно было оставить там, где Слэйд встретил его, и не пытаться делать добро, чтобы не стало хуже. Дик пишет, что скучает даже, но это — Дик, он писал бы это, даже будь его приемный отец осужден пожизненно. Он не жалуется. Он не жалуется вообще никогда.

***

В день национальных в палатке под проливным дождем Слэйд настраивает древний черно-белый телевизор и смотрит, как едва различимая фигура взмывает под купол на гимнастических кольцах, а потом плавно, будто силы тяжести не существует — опускается вниз. 


End file.
